Unexpected Turn of Events
by BooItsMi
Summary: Tadashi didn't die in the fire, but he emerged from the ashes as a whole new person due to mysterious circumstances. Hiro learns this the hard way when he manages to knock the mask off of the person who attacked him and his friends; and when he manages to get himself kidnapped by the person he used to call 'brother'. (Yokai!Tadashi AU. Spoilers Inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** _Hey, ya'll~ It's me, the infamous author who starts more stories than she finishes. This time, I'm pretty pumped for this fanfic, so hopefully I'll be consistent with updates. Hahaha…_

_Anyways, this AU takes place in the movie just after the group had knocked Yokai to the ground and the mask slid across the ground. I don't remember the exact movie dialogue or remember every tiny little detail, so please bear with me if I get anything wrong, even though I'm not completely going with the storyline after the first fight scene. Thank you~_

_I've decided to just get into the AU instead of just rewriting the whole scene. So, here you go! Hope ya'll enjoy, since I'm not exactly the best writer, and the next chapter will be here soon._**  
**

* * *

_He's down!_

Hiro lunged forward, snatching the mask off of the floor swiftly and then jumping back from the stirring figure on the cold ground. He panted slightly from exhaustion as everything that had just happened slowly processed in his mind.

Their plan had worked.

_Their plan had actually worked!_

Buzzing with anticipation, Hiro backed up to where Baymax had flown down to join him. He smirked darkly at the healthcare robot. "We got him, Bay…" he said, grinning. "Now I can finally see who's responsible for Tadashi's death…"

The others had begun to gather behind the young prodigy, bitterly curious as to who had caused them so much pain in the past month. They were all determined to fight at that moment; to bring justice in the name of the one person who shouldn't have passed when he did.

"Stand up," Hiro demanded suddenly, clutching the mask tightly in his grasp as he glared at the one on the floor. "Stand up and face us!" Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, and Honey all turned their heads to see how the older man would respond.

Chilling, cold laughter followed Hiro's sharp words, instantly sending shivers down the spine of everyone in the room.

"You just couldn't leave well enough alone, huh, kid?"

Hiro's heart lurched as the familiar voice echoed around the once-proud laboratory. The messy-haired boy felt his knees go weak and he suddenly found it very difficult to breathe as he struggled to remain upright. "U-Unbelievable…" he squeaked, shaking his head slightly as he backed up even further away. He clutched the mask close to his chest as the figure stood to his full height, and when he turned around and his friends involuntarily gasped, Hiro's worst fear was confirmed.

Standing in front of them, with awful burns covering parts of his face, was none other than his supposedly-dead sibling, Tadashi.

Hiro felt like he was going to hurl.

"You're pretty stupid; all of you." Tadashi grinned sadistically, the burns on his face a constant, unsettling reminder of what led them to this moment. "You didn't have to be a part of this. You didn't have to get involved in my business. You'd all still be safe at home if it weren't for you meddling where you shouldn't have."

"No way…" Gogo breathed after he had finished degrading them. She shook her head in disbelief, hurrying forward and standing in front of Hiro protectively as she brushed his cruel words off. "No. You're dead. Hiro saw you die. You're _dead_! This has to be some sort of trick!"

Tadashi had perished in the explosion along with Professor Callaghan.

There was no way he could've survived that.

"..." Tadashi's good eye was suddenly drawn to the boy behind her as soon as she uttered to name, 'Hiro'; his other eye was nearly shut and gray with newfound blindness as a result of the explosion.

Gogo's words flew right over his head as he studied the shaking figure across from him.

"Hiro…" he murmured, his eyebrows furrowed as if he was struggling to remember something. How did he know that the name belonged to the child? But the recollection was gone as soon as it came and his mouth quickly twisted back into a sick smile as the short girl's words came rushing back to him.

"Do I look dead to you, sweetheart?" came his rude reply. Gogo frowned and simply glared as Honey cautiously spoke up next.

"Tadashi… what happened to you…?!" she whispered. Wasabi and Fred continued to watch the scene play out, still frozen from shock.

"...Tadashi?" replied the other after a few seconds. "I haven't the slightest idea of who that is." This immediately infuriated Hiro, who pushed his way past Gogo and took a few daring steps towards his brother, tears barely shining in his conflicted brown eyes as he stared the other down.

_This wasn't Tadashi._

"How dare you?!" he screamed, his gloved hands balling into tight fists. "How dare you run into that damn building?! How dare you say you don't know your own name?! How dare you steal my microbots and leave me to be eaten alive by depression?!" The tears were free-falling now and Hiro couldn't care less if he was making an unnecessary big scene.

Although it wasn't very 'unnecessary', considering the young boy just found out his 'used-to-be-dead' brother was alive and wrecking havoc with his stolen microbots.

Oh, Hiro was _seething_ with fury and heartbreak.

_This couldn't be Tadashi._

"You ran into that building," he hissed through gritted teeth in a low voice. "You left us…" Hiro's voice cracked and he suddenly felt all of the anger leave his body and replace itself with misery. "You left me… alone…"

_Tadashi wouldn't do this to him._

Meanwhile, Tadashi simply stared at Hiro as he was breaking down. The older teen found it oddly… funny that he such a big effect on the small boy as a result of the mask coming off. He frowned a bit as the other continued to rant, blocking him out as he thought to himself.

Tadashi didn't have any recollection of his life before _him_…

Could this boy, Hiro, have something to do with it?

And then suddenly, without warning, Tadashi desired to have Hiro.

He wanted to know more about this boy; why he was so upset, why he was spewing such nonsense, his secrets, the knowledge that was stored within him.

Tadashi wanted Hiro within his possession.

And nothing was going to get in the way of him achieving that goal.

Baymax looked at Hiro. "Your neurological senses are unstable. Perhaps you should exclude yourself from social activities for a bit." The robotics prodigy ignored the robot and continued to glare daggers at his brother through his tears.

_He was my best friend._

_My hero._

_My brother._

_I will never forgive him for the pain he put me through._

"So, Tadashi…" Hiro growled after he had calmed down. His friends exchanged awkward, conflicted glances with each other. "You're going to come home and you're going get your life back in check, because I know. I know this isn't you…" Hiro shook his head, taking another step closer to him. "I know my brother is still in that criminally insane mind and I'm going to get him back, no matter what it takes…"

_I might never forgive him._

_But I won't give up on him._

Hiro then turned around to face his robot friend. "Baymax, get us out of here-"

"HIRO!"

The fourteen-year-old blinked and before he knew it, the mask was being ripped out of his grasp and he was being pinned down by a swarm of microbots. When reality finally caught up to him, Hiro began to struggle against the very invention that started this whole mess. "T-Tadashi!" he snarled. "L-Let me go!" He then looked up to see that his teammates, including Baymax, were in the same position. "Let them go too!"

A shadow fell over him, causing Hiro's head to snap up and his eyes to widen at the sight of his masked brother towering over his defenseless being.

"You're mine now, Hiro."

Everything went black.

* * *

**AN/2: **_Again, hope you somewhat enjoyed it. I'm sorry if things are moving too fast, I'll try to slow them down in the future. Thanks for reading. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**_ Hey! Back with the second chapter! I honestly cannot express how happy I am that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am! Like, I have no words! It means a lot to me that people are reading this and I'm glad you're all enjoying it!  
_

_Now, I apologize if this chapter isn't as exciting as you guys hoped. But to be honest, I'm pretty proud of it!_

_The next chapter will be more action-y. I promise!_

_Now, onto the story~!_

* * *

Tadashi couldn't stop staring at the young boy laying on the cold ground in front of him.

After narrowly escaping the other four in the group (five if you count the robot who was very persistent in getting the boy back), the older boy had hastily vanished from the dark island with an unconscious Hiro in his possession.

Now, as he stood in the hidden part of the Docks, gazing down at Hiro, Tadashi proceeded to internally struggle on what to do with him.

"Master's going to kill me…" he mumbled under his breath, his eyes never leaving the boy he had taken; the boy he had been so desperate to own. "He was never supposed to be here; they weren't supposed to see me."

Hiro obviously knew of his background; the period before the older woke up, before there were _flames, flames everywhere…_

Before he was saved by _him_.

Tadashi was absolutely desperate to learn of his past; desperate to learn the source of this _pull_ he felt between him and his hostage.

And if requiring that information dented the trust between him and his Master, so be it.

Completely enthralled in his thoughts, Tadashi hadn't noticed the other stirring until a soft groan broke through his contemplation. His head snapped up and his good eye widened slightly at the sight of Hiro sitting up and holding his head.

And as Hiro looked around, obviously trying to process what had happened, Tadashi spoke, startling the other.

"You're awake."

* * *

"You're awake."

Hiro jumped, his heart skipping a beat as those two words caused a flood of memories to come rushing back to him.

_"This has to be some sort of trick!"_

_"Tadashi? I haven't the slightest idea of who that is."_

_"You left me… alone…"_

_"You're mine now, Hiro."_

The mask.

The microbots.

His friends' terrified faces as he was put under.

Tadashi.

"Y-you…" Hiro was once again dumbfounded by the sight of his brother standing before him. "...Tadashi…" All of his anger and despair had completely dissipated and was just replaced with confusion and bewilderment.

His brother was alive.

His brother, who had wanted to help people, was _the bad guy._

His brother _had kidnapped him._

Hiro didn't know what to say.

When the younger looked up at the other, he noticed Tadashi become slightly uncomfortable for a minute, but his discomfort was gone as soon as it came, and, to Hiro's surprise, was replaced by a dark look.

"What do you know about me?!" The demand was short, simple. But it held lots of warning and Hiro knew he had to answer soon.

"...A lot," Hiro admitted, standing carefully and making sure not to give the other any reason to bind him again. "I-I know a lot…" The young prodigy swallowed thickly, not sure where to go with this conversation. He himself had many questions to ask, but he knew he had to sort out his priorities first. "...Tadashi-"

"Quit calling me that !" Hiro jumped at the sudden outburst, surprised by Tadashi's conflicted expression. "T-that's not my name…!"

Hiro paused. "...what is your name, then?" he asked softly. Tadashi calmed down somewhat and looked conflicted, almost.

"...I don't know," he murmured. "I really don't know…"

"Then what's wrong with Tadashi?" Hiro challenged. Tadashi glanced at him. "I-I know everything about you, including your name…" Hiro looked at him with slight grief and Tadashi felt his heart constrict for a reason he couldn't quite think of. "Why can't I call you that?"

"...because I don't know the history behind it; because for some damn reason, it almost hurts to hear it. ...I-I can't exactly place the reason, but just… don't call me that." Hiro, a bit taken aback at the awkward answer, simply nodded in response

"...Did you hurt my friends?" he asked, continuing when Tadashi sent him a confused look. "Back when you abducted me. Did you hurt them?" The older shook his head, very solemn.

"No, I didn't." He glared. "But this isn't about you and your questions. This is about me and my past." Tadashi walked forward, reaching out and grabbing a hold of Hiro's collar. He pulled the younger close. "I took you for a reason, Hiro." He felt a pang in his heart upon uttering that word, that name, but he quickly brushed it off. "You're going to tell me everything. You're going to prove to me that you truly do know of my past and you're going to tell me why _I can't seem to even remotely think about letting you out of my sight_."

Hiro swallowed, nodding quickly and shifting in the awkward grasp of the other. "Y-Yes, of course," he stuttered, looking up at the person he loved more than anyone in the world.

_What happened to my brother?_

_What happened to Tadashi?!_

Tadashi nodded, satisfied, and let go of Hiro's suit. He then began to pace and Hiro awkwardly stood, waiting for the round of questions to be fired at him.

"...I don't know where to start," the older admitted quietly after a while, running his hands through his hair. Hiro's heart clenched. He knew how focused and determined his brother could get; he knew the toll it took on him.

It stressed Tadashi out.

Hiro didn't like seeing his brother so panicked.

"How about we start with our relationship?" Hiro suggested in a quiet, unsure voice. "M-maybe if I tell you about us, then some pieces will fall into place." Tadashi stopped mid-step and spun to face him. His heart began to thump hard against his chest.

This was it.

He was going to get his answers.

Surely it couldn't be this easy?

"I'd like to know…" Tadashi murmured in response to Hiro's suggestion. "I'd like to know the reason behind your reaction back at the island. I'd like to know about… us."

Hiro nodded and opened his mouth to tell him.

A strong hand clamped over it.

A hand that didn't belong to Tadashi.

* * *

Immediately, alarms went off inside Hiro's head. His eyes widened with fear and puzzlement and his gloved hands flew up to grab at the hand cutting off his communication.

Tadashi froze and even paled slightly at the figure holding Hiro hostage.

"My, my…" the newcomer murmured, disappointment dripping from his tone. "How could you have been so foolish, Yokai?" Hiro frowned, dread piercing his already heavy heart.

_Tadashi lied about not knowing his name?_

_But he looked so troubled._

_Wait._

_Wait, that sounded a lot like-_

"M-Master Callaghan," Tadashi stuttered, immediately bowing his head out of respect. Hiro couldn't help but notice how forced that action was. "I-I wasn't expecting to see you for another hour." Hiro frowned behind the calloused hand.

_Callaghan brainwashed Tadashi._

_That much was for certain._

"Me either," Callaghan replied coolly, his other arm wrapping around Hiro's torso and locking tight. Hiro felt sick to his stomach as the realization that his idol was behind all of this set in. "But your tracking device told me that you weren't at the place we agreed on. So I set out to find you, and lo and behold, I come to find that you have kidnapped this young boy." Hiro winced as the older man's hand tightened around his mouth. "The_ leader_ of the group I had specifically instructed you to stay away from." Hiro froze.

_Callaghan knew about us?!_

_How?!_

Tadashi immediately became defensive, even going as far as to glare at the other man. "And why did you instruct me to do so?!" he growled. "Because they know me? Because they have the answers to my questions that you had refused to answer?!"

Callaghan glared and Hiro could feel his anger radiating off of him in waves. "Yokai, do not argue with me. The point is, is that you deliberately disobeyed me and for that, you need to be punished." Hiro couldn't see his second abductor's face, but he could definitely feel his cold eyes boring into his skull.

"And as the start of your punishment, we're going to get rid of little Hiro here."

* * *

**AN2:** _Again, hoped you guys liked it! If you have any suggestions or concerns, do not be afraid to tell me about them! Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be up next week! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**_ Hello, everyone! First, I just wanna say how grateful I am for the response this story is recieving. Like, wow, I am stunned so many people like it, and just, asdfghjkl, thank you! 3_

_Now, I apologize for the shortness of this chapter and my really sucky writing skills. I didn't have many ideas and again, I am so so so so sorry if I seem like I'm rushing things or if Callaghan's a bit OOC or whatever. I'm honestly trying my best, because I want to entertain you guys~_

_I plan on coming back to Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi in the next chapter. So keep an eye out for them!_

_I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I shall update next week!_

* * *

Misfortune seemed to be a common theme in his life, Hiro dreadfully observed as he felt Callaghan's rough hand shift against his mouth.

It seemed like every time he turned a corner, every time he reached another milestone in his life, something bad occurred that had caused him many times before to reluctantly backtrack and reevaluate the choices he had made.

Turning 3? Parents die.

Skipping a few grades? Horrid school bullies.

Bot fighting? Black eyes and bloody lips.

And now, it seemed like his current milestone was finding his supposedly dead brother. And his unfortunate occurrence? Finding him at the cost of his own life.

According to Callaghan, at least.

But Tadashi, who had paled slightly at the mere mention of Hiro's demise, was quick in objecting to letting the horrid event occur. Little did he know that it wasn't the first time he had instinctively protected the younger boy from a nasty fate.

"Don't you dare harm even a single hair on his head!" the older Hamada growled _quite loudly_ through gritted teeth, snapping Hiro back into reality. Callaghan, who was obviously less than pleased with Tadashi's reaction, immediately countered his sentence with cold, sharp words.

"He's nothing to you, Yokai," the Ex-Professor reassured his servant. "Nothing but a lying, deceiving little brat who will stop at nothing to interfere with what we've worked long and hard for!" Hiro wheezed a bit as Callaghan's arm squeezed his torso, cutting off room for his lungs to expand.

"He's definitely something to me, Master Callaghan," Tadashi said defiantly, his glare neverending. His body remained tense, but his rugged breathing derived from anger had calmed down somewhat. "I'm not sure what, but I know that if I let you kill him, I'll regret it in the long run." He took a step towards the conflicted duo. "Don't make such a rash decision. Return Hiro to me." Callaghan opened his mouth to respond, but Tadashi was quick to cut him off. "I'll be completely responsible for him. If he tries to run or does anything funny, I won't hesitate in killing him on sight."

Hiro felt his heart rate increase as he listened to Tadashi speak.

_Tadashi wouldn't hurt me._

_Not in a million years._

_But then again, at the fight back at the island…_

Hiro then accepted the fact that he was in a world of trouble.

Callaghan seemed to genuinely contemplate Tadashi's words, which spilled relief into the hearts of both brothers. But that relief was soon extinguished as the older man's words filled the air.

"I sincerely apologize, Yokai. But I simply cannot risk him ruining our plans." Callaghan's eyes narrowed at the other. "Now, be a good boy and head back to our base while I take care of him."

Tadashi suddenly felt both his mind and heart crack at the sight of Callaghan dragging a fearful, desperately struggling Hiro away.

_No._

His fists clenched.

_Don't hurt him._

His gaze sharpened dangerously.

_Don't you dare fucking hurt him._

With complete defiance, Tadashi stood up tall and glowered at Callaghan as a flame ignited in his chest.

"No."

He wasn't going to let Callaghan hurt that boy. Not while he was still breathing. Not while he was standing right there.

No way.

His boss stopped in his tracks and Tadashi could just _feel _the anger radiating off of the older gentleman. "Excuse me?" he asked carefully without turning around. Hiro had paused as well and waited with baited breath for the other to speak.

Tadashi huffed. "You heard me loud and clear. I'm sorry, Master Callaghan, but I cannot allow you to take that boy away from me. Hiro is mine to do as I please with. He's not yours to kill."

Callaghan finally turned around, scowling darkly at his slave as his fists clenched with fury. None of this was supposed to happen. Tadashi wasn't supposed to be acting like this.

It was all because of that damn brat's compulsive need to be a 'hero'.

"Are you… are you disobeying me, Yokai?" Tadashi's glare intensified.

"That's not my name." Callaghan sputtered, taken aback.

"Excuse me? Of course it is-"

"No." Hiro's heart skipped a beat as Tadashi uttered a few more words. "It's Tadashi. My name is Tadashi…" The younger could feel his older brother's gaze on him. "Hiro told me so… and I trust him."

Hiro felt his heart swell with pride, a small smile revealing his tooth gap spreading across his face.

_Tadashi…_

_You never cease to amaze me, brother._

Callaghan growled. "I thought you were smarter than that, _Yokai_." Tadashi was livid.

"What the hell did I just say?! That's not my name; it never was, and it never will be! Now give Hiro back to me!" he demanded, reaching out his arm and indicating for Callaghan to put Hiro's hand in his.

But instead of giving into Tadashi's demand, Callaghan took immediate action, making Tadashi regret not taking him down sooner when he had the chance.

The cruel man shot forward with Hiro's upper arm in a death grip, aiming to grab Tadashi's mask with the neurotransmitter, which the older brother had so carelessly tossed aside after bringing Hiro to the docks. Tadashi noticed this out of the corner of his good eye and lunged as well, desperate to get to it before the other did.

But luck was not on his side, for Callaghan scooped up the mask quicker than the other and slipped it on. Tadashi froze in his tracks, feeling utterly helpless as he watched Callaghan back up with Hiro in a painfully hard grip. Microbots crawled towards them, rising eerily to look like a snake about to pounce from behind the once proud Professor.

"It's a shame, really," Callaghan sighed, digging his nails into Hiro's skin as the younger clawed at his hand in an attempt to break free. "We could've done wonderful things together… Tadashi."

Tadashi paled. Did he just…?

But he didn't have time to finish that thought, because as soon as Callaghan finished talking, the microbots shot forward, wrapping themselves around Tadashi's torso and lifting him up high into the air. Hiro screamed in protest, kicking, punching, and scratching at Callaghan in a futile attempt to break free and save his brother from a deadly fate.

"NO!" Hiro fought and fought. "DON'T HURT HIM! NO!" His pleas fell on deaf ears.

Callaghan, without a hint of remorse or regret, sent Tadashi sailing fast through the air and into the rough waters far from the docks, leaving Hiro completely at the mercy of the man he once called his idol.

* * *

**AN2: **Again, I really hope I met your expectations with this chapter. If you couldn't tell, I'm a cliffhanger junkie. Sorry. ^^'

Love you all! I'll be sure to update next week! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**_ Back again with another chapter! Hooray!_

_Man, It's amazing how consistent I am with these updates. Like, seriously._

_But anyways, here is the fourth chapter of this story! I also want to take a quick moment to say thank you all for your love and support with this story. The response my sucky writing is getting is absolutely inspiring and I just want to hug all of you. Really badly._

_Anywho, let's move onto the chapter, shall we?_

* * *

_"Tadashi!"_

_Tadashi…_

_That's right. That's my name…_

_"Tadashi, you big oaf, get down here! We're going to be late!"_

_"Hiro, the day I'm late for your graduation is the day I jump into a pool of sharks."_

_"I'll call the aquarium, then."_

_Hiro…?_

_Graduation…?_

_I don't remember any of this…_

_"Very funny, knucklehead."_

_"I'm here all week."_

_When did this happen…?_

_"Come on!"_

_"I'm hurrying! Don't get your underwear in a twist!"_

_"Gross."_

_Hiro…_

_"Tadashi, you're so SLOW!"_

_"What did I just say?!"_

_"Nothing important."_

_Hiro…_

_Hiro._

_HIRO._

_HIRO!_

* * *

Tadashi jolted awake, sitting up and twisting around as he violently coughed up what seemed to be buckets of water. Gulping down mouthfuls of air and coughing a few more times, the panicked man looked around, panting as he took in his surroundings.

He concluded that he was sitting in some sort of small garage. Computers and desks lined up along the walls, 3D printers sat off to the side and a small lounge area sat near the back of the room.

A strange feeling of nostalgia washed over him as his eyes rested on a small pile of microbot prototypes that sat alone on the closest desk to him.

A sudden feeling of disturbance pierced his heart as his gaze landed next on a portrait of him and Hiro that hung above the couch in the lounge area.

"This is…"

"This is where Hiro spends most of his alone time; always designing Battlebots and coming up with new ideas…" Tadashi's head whipped around to see three figures, plus a large metal-clad robot, standing near the entrance of the garage. The one talking, he noticed, was the small asian girl in the agility-based suit who was currently sitting on her knees right beside him. "At least, that's what he told me. Back before the fire…"

"The fire." Tadashi's eyebrows furrowed as he desperately tried to remember _anything_ that could be of relevance. But, just like the last few times, he came up with absolutely _nothing_. "...Hiro lives here, then?"

"You both do," the one in the lizard suit chimed, earning himself a hard elbowing in the side from the man with the laser hands. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"You know what," replied Laser-Hands coolly before turning back to face the others. Tadashi frowned.

"I live here…?" He glanced at the girl sitting next to him. "With Hiro?" She looked away awkwardly, and when he looked at the rest of the group, they too turned away.

Tadashi grew angry.

_How dare they keep secrets from me?!_

"I asked you a _question_," he hissed lowly. His eyes narrowed and darkened with growing fury as his hands curled into fists. Tadashi then stood up and backed away from the others, suddenly feeling utterly trapped as he fired question after question at them. "Scratch that, then. Why the hell am I here?! How'd you guys find me?! What happened?! Did you get Hiro back from Callaghan?!"

The taller girl with the pink outfit suddenly stepped forward, a troubled expression lacing her features. "Wait… you mean Hiro didn't run off on his own?!"

"_Callaghan_ has him?!" Yellow-suit exclaimed, her eyes widening as she too rose off of the ground. "He's _alive_?!" Tadashi blinked and turned to her with a suspicious expression.

"You know Master Callaghan?" he asked.

"_Master_ Callaghan?!" Lizard gasped. Tadashi practically growled at them.

"Answer my questions and I'll answer yours," he snapped impatiently, causing the group to flinch back a bit. "Now, answer me. What the hell happened while I was unconscious…?!" Pink-suit stepped forward.

"We found you washed up on the shores of the island an hour after the fight between us," she explained in a soft voice. "You weren't conscious, you were soaking wet and you weren't even breathing. We managed to eventually get you breathing again, but you remained unconscious. So we took you back here." She then gestured to the shorter girl. "Gogo had to use CPR on you once more and that's when you woke up…"

To Tadashi's surprise, the robot spoke up next. "Your heart rate seems to be increasing steadily and your body temperature is rising," he told Tadashi. "You also appear to be shivering."

The other blinked and looked at himself to see that despite his angry facade, he was, in fact, shaking. Baymax continued nonetheless.

"This could possibly mean an oncoming cold, caused by the cold water." Tadashi shook his head, stepping further away from the people in front of him.

"I'm not sick," he hissed. "I can't be getting sick. Hiro needs me."

Lizardman grinned, excitement flashing through his eyes at Tadashi's word and almost immediately, he began to ramble. "Tadashi cares again! Oh, man, this is awesome! With him on our side, there is no way we'll fail in getting Hiro back!" He faced the burn victim in question. "It's so good to have you back, man! Just wait, it'll be just like old times-!"

"Who said I cared about any of you?"

His cold words made everyone freeze in their respective places.

Tadashi smirked, his darker side loving the expressions of distraught confusion on the others' faces. "Oh, no. No, I don't care for any of you at all. It's Hiro I care for. It's Hiro I want. It's Hiro I'll get."

Gogo stepped forward, glaring at him with absolute _fury_ and even a hint of pain. "Even after we used our time to save your life, you don't care for us even a _little_?! We helped you! We made sure our friend didn't _drown_ today!"

Completely ignoring the title put onto him, he looked straight at her and spoke. "That was your mistake to make," he jeered. "Not mine." Standing up taller, Tadashi gazed at the group with such _ice_ that it caused them to recoil. "Now, if you're as smart as I assume you all are, you'll stay the hell out of my way and forget that Hiro ever existed." His eyes narrowed in the slightest. "Because I can assure you that when I get my boy back, I'm taking him as far away from everyone as I can. No one's ever going to hurt him again…"

"Tadashi-!" But with surprising speed, Tadashi bolted past them and out of sight.

* * *

Baymax blinked and looked at the group. "Tadashi is becoming sick. He can't be outside. He needs to rest." Gogo sighed, feeling more tired than angry.

"I know, buddy. But he's not going to settle down anytime soon…" Wasabi looked at Gogo, who the group had deemed as their temporary leader until Hiro was back with them.

"What do you suggest we do?" he asked, worry complementing his tone. "We can't just let him run off like that. Despite what he said, Tadashi is still our friend. We can't give up on him…" Fred spoke up.

"I suggest we go after him! Baymax could probably track him down, right, buddy?" He patted the robot's arm, who did nothing but blink awkwardly in response to Fred's words. Gogo looked back at him and the others.

"No…" she murmured. "No, we can't focus on Tadashi right now." Honey frowned.

"But-"

"'But' nothing," Gogo countered sharply. "If Callaghan has Hiro, and Tadashi's after him too, then the answer is simple."

"We just have to make sure we get to Hiro before Tadashi does."

* * *

_Don't worry, Hiro. I'm coming._

_Just hang in there…_

_Tadashi is on his way._

* * *

**AN2: **_Sorry for the short chapter! I hope this chapter was a good one for you guys! :) _

_Be on the lookout for Hiro and Callaghan next update. ;)_

_See you soon!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** _Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update! I had a choir concert Wednesday night and I was swamped with homework last night, so I didn't have time to update. But I'm here with the 5th chapter now! Yay!_

_Still in shock at the response this story is getting. And if you're reading my other story, Insanity, the second chapter will be up soon! I promise!_

_I love you guys!_

_Enjoy this chapter!_

_P.S: This story is NOT going to be Hidashi. Shoutout to the reviewer who got scared. ;) And sorry to the reviewer who wanted Hidashi, haha._

* * *

"You make me _sick_."

Callaghan paused in his pacing, turning to glare sharply at the young Hamada, who was currently sitting against the pole he was handcuffed around. After the little _incident_ with Tadashi, Callaghan had dragged a hysterical Hiro back to the abandoned warehouse the younger had discovered just days before.

"I'd shut my mouth if I were you," he warned with a low growl. Hiro refused to back down, much like a lion fighting for his meal. But instead of fighting for a meal, he was fighting for his freedom.

"I looked up to you!" he yelled, fighting against the metal cuffs that were currently clamped down on his sore wrists. "You were my_idol_! You inspired my work! You inspired _Tadashi_!" Callaghan's fists clenched tightly down by his sides, which propelled Hiro to continue. "You were Tadashi's favorite teacher! His father figure! The man who changed his life!" Tears welled up in the younger's eyes. "_And you took all of that and burned it to ground_!"

"**ENOUGH**!" Callaghan's booming voice reverberated around the room, stopping Hiro in his tracks and even causing him to shrink back a touch out of instinctive fear. The Ex-Professor then calmly strolled over to Hiro, who pressed back against the pole with slight terror. Callaghan knelt down, grabbed a fistful of Hiro's hair, and yanked his head back hard so that they were face-to-face.

"You ruined everything, Hiro Hamada," the man growled, tightening his death grip on the boy's hair and earning a pained gasp in return. "Absolutely everything. I had Tadashi within my grasp, I had your microbots, my machine was coming together...!" He slammed Hiro back into the pole ruthlessly. "Everything was going according to plan! But then you... You and your damn friends got in the way! You got Tadashi thinking again. You got him_remembering_. I had no choice. I had to dispose of him..." Hearing this made Hiro absolutely sick to his stomach. The fact that Callaghan felt absolutely no remorse for what he had done officially put the older man on his shit list.

"I can't wait to dispose of you when I get the chance," Hiro hissed through gritted teeth, refusing to let the other win this fight. "You bought your ticket to hell the second you tossed my brother aside as if he were _nothing_."

Furious, Callaghan simply knocked Hiro's head back against the rusted metal in response and stood back up, stepping away from him and resuming his pacing. Slightly dazed from the impact, Hiro watched Callaghan do so, wincing every now and then from shooting pain in his head.

After what seemed like hours, Hiro finally spoke up.

"Why?"

Callaghan paused, turning and raising an eyebrow at the young Hamada. "Excuse me?"

Hiro licked his lips, shifting against his bondage as he continued. "Why do all of this? What do you gain from making our lives miserable? What's in it for you, Robert Callaghan, for disposing possibly many human lives?" He leaned forward as much as he could, eager to get under the older man's skin in any way possible. "What makes the pain and misery of your students worth the future guilt you're sure to have on your shoulders?"

Instead of getting outrageous feedback like he had been expecting, Hiro got a much different answer that completely threw him off.

"My daughter."

"I-I'm sorry?"

Callaghan looked at Hiro with a grim, cold expression. "My daughter, Abigail." His fists clenched once more, causing Hiro's heart to drop in the slightest. The younger had a bad feeling he had just crossed a dangerous line, but he couldn't be too sure due to the mixed emotions Callaghan was sending his way. "All of this… Everything I'm doing, is for her…"

Hiro frowned. "I don't think she'd be too proud of her father when she finds out about this-"

Callaghan laughed, the sound sending chills down Hiro's spine. "When she finds out? Oh no, Hiro. She never will. You know why…?"

Hiro gulped and shook his head, his black hair flying around his head.

"That's because Alistair Krei killed her." The young prodigy felt his blood run cold at the other's words.

"...y-your daughter was murdered?!" he exclaimed, disbelief dripping from his tone. "B-But Alistair would've been caught and imprisoned by now-!"

"Not him personally!" Callaghan snapped, cutting Hiro off. "His damn ego and selfishness cost me my Abigail. He refused to turn off that damn machine! He went ahead with the program- he went ahead with the portal!" The conflicted man was just rambling by now and Hiro, despite his impressive intelligence, couldn't figure out anything that he was saying.

"C-Callaghan-!"

"**NO**!" Hiro's eyes widened as his captor stormed back over to him, grabbing the front of his suit and hoisting him to his feet, his cuffed hands sliding up the pole alongside him. "You're just like him! You've ruined _everything_! Every single thing!"

One glance into the other's eyes and Hiro knew.

Callaghan was far gone and there was no bringing him back.

"L-let go of me-!" Hiro pathetically pleaded, twisting his body in various ways in poor attempts to rip himself out of the other's grasp. This only caused Callaghan to tighten his grip on the young boy.

"You took away my chance at getting back at that bastard, Krei!" The former professor snarled, nose-to-nose with the small boy. "You took away Tadashi. _You took away my one chance at closure_!" He grinned sickeningly, making Hiro want to do nothing more than run home and hide under his bed.

_Hide in his brother's arms._

"I hope _you_ bought _your_ ticket to hell, Hiro," Callaghan said lowly. "Because if you think you're going to live through tonight, then you're not as smart as I thought you were…" He let go of the boy's suit and moved away, leaving the shaken 14-year-old to his thoughts.

_I'm going to die?_

_No._

_No, I'm not._

_It can't end this way._

_I won't let it end this way._

_I _won't_._

Hiro turned his head to glance at his restrained hands, wracking his brain for any possible ideas he could have that could help him escape.

_Use that big brain of yours to think your way out!_

_Look for a new angle!_

Hiro paused as his brother's words rung throughout his mind. "A new angle…" he murmured quietly. "A new angle…" Hiro slid back down onto the floor, keeping an eye on Callaghan, who was pacing once again, as he looked around for anything that would be of use to his breakout.

He turned his head a little to the right and nearly stopped breathing when his gaze landed on a rusted metal pin that sat on the ground a few feet away.

_Yes!_

_Thank you, Tadashi!_

Hiro paused slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching downward into a small frown.

_Tadashi…_

_Is he dead…?_

_Is he okay…?_

_Oh god…_

Hiro shook his head, clearing his mind of all bad thoughts. Telling himself to focus on the task at hand, Hiro turned back to where the pin sat and took a deep breath. "Alright…" he murmured. "Let's do this…" Glancing one last time at Callaghan to make sure he was in the clear, Hiro moved around the pole so that he was directly facing the small piece of metal a few feet away.

He slunk down to the floor as much as he was allowed to, stretching out his legs and desperately trying to clamp his foot down on his target.

_Clamp._

_**Miss**._

_C-Cla-amp._

_**Miss**._

_C-C-Clamp-p!_

_**Miss again**._

Hiro let out a breath he hadn't noticed he'd been holding, frustration creeping its way into his mind as he sat up to take a short break.

_Come on, Hiro._

_You've got this!_

Stretching himself out one last time, Hiro slammed his foot down, closing his eyes tightly as he did so.

**_Cling!_**

Hiro's eyes shot open. "I-I did it!" he hissed victoriously, his brown eyes shining with glee. "Yes!" Glancing around the seemingly empty area-_where'd Callaghan go?!_-and deeming it safe, Hiro dragged the pin towards him. Twisting around the pole once more, Hiro picked up the pin and began to work his magic.

Ten minutes later, he heard a soft _click!_ and the handcuffs opened.

Grinning like an idiot, Hiro broke free and threw the cuffs aside, quickly standing and rubbing his raw wrists. "Hiro, you're the_best_!" he praised to himself. "Alright, now to get out of here-"

He never got to finish his sentence.

The minute the word 'here' was uttered, a large hand had grabbed the back of his head and slammed his forehead into the metal pole he had just rescued himself from.

Hiro fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding.

Callaghan glared daggers at his limp body from where he stood above him.

_"Insolent boy!"_

* * *

**AN2: **_...whoops._

_Next chapter will be up Wednesday~ _


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** _Back with chapter 6! How exciting!__  
_

_Again, thank you all so much for the large support! I'm blown away by the positive response this story has been getting, and I know I sound like a broken record, but it really makes me happy, wowwie~_

_So, without further ado, here's the next chapter!_

_Hope you all enjoy this!_

Sidenote: _The next update is probably gonna be sometime after Christmas, simply because I can't get to a good computer to write my story on before the Holiday. So Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all and I will return with another chapter afterwards!_

* * *

When Tadashi reached the warehouse, nothing but deafening silence met him.

The place was still; very still. Not a sign of life could be seen from where he stood outside the massive broken door. Around him, the wind screamed as it rushed into the broken building and the rusted metal inside moaned its protest at the intrusion.

Something was wrong.

Tadashi _knew_ this.

_If Callaghan hurt a single hair on Hiro's head, I will not hesitate in ending his pathetic existence._

It's funny, Tadashi decided after the thought crossed his mind, how Hiro entered and changed his life in mere minutes and all of a sudden, his master, his _savior_, became his worst enemy.

Fate worked in funny ways.

Tadashi noticed that.

But he couldn't exactly focus on that little detail at the moment. No, at that moment, all that mattered was rescuing Hiro and hiding him away from the world.

_No one will hurt him again._

_I will die before I let that happen_.

Walking inside, the amnesiac kept his eye peeled for anything out of place; anything that could bring him one step closer to finding Hiro.

_His best friend._

_His brother._

Tadashi winced as sharp pain pierced his mind and he immediately reached up, gripping at his head at an attempt to stop the pain from continuing.

_'Tadashi, I-I'm so sorry-!'_

_'You could've DIED, Hiro! They could've stripped you from this world! They could've taken away the one person that's **everything** to me!'_

_'...I didn't mean to scare you.'_

_'Well, you **did**.'_

Tadashi's head snapped up, his good eye wide as ever and his pupil _blown_ from what he assumed was a retrieved memory. "Where did that come from…?!" he breathed, frustrated at the lack of sense that still existed in his twisted world. Shaking his head and wincing as a bit more pain made itself known in his mind, the dazed man walked forward, determined to reach his goal without wasting any more time.

Stepping over broken glass and rusted scraps of metal, Tadashi walked even further into the dark abyss, his footsteps echoing eerily around the empty warehouse. Shadows danced around his feet and creepy illusions seemed to glare at him through the black space as he moved along.

_This place is empty._

Clack clack.

_No one's here._

Clack clack.

_You're wasting your time!_

"Shut up!" Tadashi hissed to his mind, his teeth gritting slightly from irritation at the taunting voice plaguing his mind.

"Tadashi!"

Red swarmed Tadashi's vision as the familiar voice cut through the silence, his fists clenching by his sides and his eye narrowing dangerously in immediate response to his called-for name.

"Where is he?!" the younger man demanded with a snarl, spinning around to face Callaghan, who was walking briskly towards him.

Callaghan stopped shortly, panting slightly as he shot the other a confused and even slightly fearful look. "I-I assume you mean Hiro-?"

Tadashi growled, taking a threatening step towards the other and practically _basking_ in the sick satisfaction he got from seeing the other flinch. "You know _damn_ well I'm talking about Hiro, Callaghan," he hissed.

"T-Tadashi… Hiro escaped." That completely threw the raging man off.

Tadashi straightened up and eyed the other suspiciously. "What the hell do you mean he escaped?!" Tadashi snapped. "And why should I believe scum like you?!"

"H-He attacked me," Callaghan breathed, and it was then that Tadashi noticed the red splotch on the other's side, hidden behind the red hand that blocked the splotch from view. "Out of nowhere- h-he had gotten out of the chains…!" The older winced and Tadashi almost felt compelled to lunge forward and help him.

Almost.

"He said he was going after you…" Callaghan winced again but Tadashi didn't pay any mind to that this time around. "Said he was going to kill you as well-"

"You're lying," Tadashi interrupted with a vicious tone, gritting his teeth. "You spineless _fuck_, I see right through you. You're hiding Hiro from me. You're trying to _trap_ me, but guess what? I'm not falling for it." He suddenly lunged forward, slamming Callaghan into a nearby wall and holding him there by his forearm. "Now. Tell me where the boy is or I'll snap your neck here and now and find him myself."

Callaghan, instead of being the timid and fearful man he was ten seconds ago, simply chuckled, his voice rough from the fact that Tadashi was cutting off part of his air supply. "It was worth a shot," he drawled casually. Tadashi glowered and pressed harder into his neck.

"No," he said plainly. "It wasn't. It only pissed me off further and wasted my time." He moved closer to the other so that his good eye was boring into the other's. "I'm not going to ask again. Where. Is. Hiro?!"

"He's not worth it."

"The hell he isn't!" Tadashi drew back, gripping the front of Callaghan's shirt and throwing him onto the floor. He then walked over and ruthlessly stomped on his chest, crushing his lungs.

Callaghan looked up at him with slight fear.

_I created a monster._

Tadashi leaned down towards him. "You're only making this worse on yourself, Callaghan. All of this could be avoided if you would just tell me where Hiro is."

"What if I told you he was dead?" The other man challenged.

Tadashi put more weight onto his foot. "Then I'll happily let you join him."

Callaghan shook his head. "You're not going to kill me." Tadashi scoffed.

"And what makes you so sure about that?"

"Because despite what you've told me, we both know you have no chance of finding Hiro without me." Tadashi stopped short, slightly conflicted at the other's words. But he shook his head, snapping out of it, and got off of him, kicking his hurt side for good measure.

"I'm guessing you did that to yourself?" Tadashi huffed, distant from the other. Callaghan stood with great difficulty, huffing back in response.

"No, actually. Your brother did."

_Brother._

_There's that word again._

_Could they actually be…?_

"You try my patience," Tadashi hummed, completely brushing off what Callaghan said.

Callaghan smirked darkly at him, pain etched into the features on his face. "Go ahead. Torture me. Kill me. Do whatever makes you happy. But I'm not giving you Hiro. Oh no. You know why, Tadashi?"

The ex-assassin side-eyed him with complete disdain. "Why?" he asked in a low voice.

"Because I plan on making you and Hiro live in complete hell until I am dead six feet underground this rotten world."

Tadashi laughed, confusing the hell out of the once-professor.

"Oh no, Callaghan. That won't work. You see, you're forgetting one thing." He stalked forward, reaching out once close enough and gripping the other's shirt, pulling him close so that they were nose-to-nose.

"I'm fucked up, and that makes me _very dangerous_."

* * *

**AN: **_Ah. I'm not sure how I overall feel about this chapter. I really tried to make it interesting. I'm so so sorry if you're disappointed!_

_I promise the next chapter will be one to DIE for. ;)_

_Until then~_


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** _...hey ya'll._

_*Cough*_

_Sorry for the extremely late update. Break was over and before I knew it, midterms were upon me and I was a busy girl._

_But no matter._

_The 7th chapter is here!_

_I really hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

"This place just _screams_ deathtrap…"

Gogo raised an eyebrow at the sudden voice, turning and giving Fred a look. "Way to be optimistic," she muttered, turning back around and proceeding into the ransacked warehouse.

Just looking around the place gave the group goosebumps.

Chains swayed around them.

Mice scampered across the floor.

Wind that didn't belong in a building brushed past them.

It was _very_ unsettling.

"So, are you sure they're here?" Honey whispered to Gogo after a little while, looking around the place with a nervous expression as she followed close behind the shorter female. Gogo nodded and turned to Baymax, who was wobbling after them and struggling to catch up.

"Baymax. Scan the area." The robot perked up immediately and proceeded to follow the woman's command, turning his head from side-to-side as he searched for any traces of human life.

"My scanner indicates that there are three persons within the building. Two adult males and one male child," Baymax informed them. Honey let out an awkward laugh, unsure of how to react.

"So they _are_ here…" she said. "Well, that's good…"

"We got lucky," Gogo told her. She then twisted her body and smiled at her larger friend. "Way to go with the good guess, Wasabi…"

"It wasn't really me, though. Baymax scanned for them the first time. I just pointed out the warehouse itself," the laser-handed man said with a casual shrug, still a bit tense due to the dense atmosphere.

Gogo waved his comment away. "Nonetheless, they're here. Now all we have to do is find them, grab the boys, preferably knock them out for easy transport, and get the hell out of here before Callaghan can do anything to stop us, since there's no way in hell we can just grab Hiro and leave with Tadashi around…"

"I still can't believe he's alive…" Fred piped up from the back. "And that he's a supervillain…!"

"He's still our best friend," Honey murmured in response, scratching the back of her neck. "Tadashi's still in there somewhere. We just have to figure out how to get him back."

"Well, we'll save that discussion for later," Gogo muttered. "For now, we grab 'em and go-"

"_Shhh!_"

Everyone paused.

Wasabi turned and frowned. "Fred-?"

"_Quiet_!" The lizard-man hissed. "_I think I hear someone_…"

Upon hearing this, the whole pack stilled completely, straining to listen for what their friend was talking about.

Out from the quiet, still air, an angry voice reached their ears.

"One last chance," it hissed. "Give me Hiro or I tear you limb from limb."

"Tadashi…" Honey breathed. Gogo shushed her and continued eavesdropping with the others.

"I told you," another voice growled out. _Callaghan_, Gogo observed. "Without me, Hiro is practically _gone_!"

"We'll see about that, you poor excuse for a human being," Tadashi sneered through gritted teeth.

A sudden shout of pain flew through the air.

Wasabi looked at their temporary leader with slight worry. "Gogo," he breathed. "We can't let Tadashi kill Callaghan!"

"I-I know-"

"_What should we do?!_"

Gogo bit her lip, mentally contemplating their options before determinedly looking back at the group.

"We're just going to have to go in and stop him."

* * *

Tadashi marveled in the pain-filled screams that left his former professor's mouth, laughing maniacally as he twisted the heel of his foot deeper and deeper into the other's shoulder. "Music to my ears~" he purred, lifting his foot up and bringing it down **hard** onto the already shattered bone. Callaghan screamed some more, his voice already becoming hoarse from all of the agonizing yelling he was doing.

Tadashi _loved_ it.

"You brought this on yourself," Tadashi hummed, pressing **_deeper deeper deeper_** into the skin that was already breaking open from the abuse. "If you would've just left Hiro and I alone, you would be safe and sound at home."

"You'll regret this," Callaghan growled through clenched teeth, his neck straining from the anger and hatred he felt towards the other. "You _will_. I'll make sure of it!"

Tadashi laughed, insanity taking over his mind.

_This fucker thinks he can get to me._

_He's **wrong**._

_**Dead wrong**._

"Oh, Robert," Tadashi addressed informally, lifting up his bloodied foot and smashing the heel into Callaghan's remaining good shoulder. The other cried out yet again, sending shivers of sick pleasure down Tadashi's spine. "It's cute how you so _passionately_ believe that…"

"TADASHI!"

The abuser froze, his good eye widening in pure shock. _No_…

Looking up, his worst fears were confirmed as the familiar sight of the heroic team Hiro had been tagging along with came running in his direction.

His blood boiled with frustration.

_God DAMMIT!_

"I thought I told you _shi__ts_ to stay the hell out of my way!" he snarled, clenching his fists and glowering at the approaching group. He dug his foot further into his victim to ensure that the other couldn't escape.

"Tadashi, don't do this!" Honey exclaimed. "You're better than this!"

"This isn't cool, man," Wasabi chimed in. "Let the dude go and we can find Hiro together."

"Weren't you listening before?!" Tadashi snapped, cutting him off. "I'm not letting Hiro anywhere near you! He's coming with me and _only_ me. He's _not_ returning with _you_."

"We were friends once," Gogo cut in, deciding to use the cheesy 'we-know-you're-better-than-this' tactic. "You built Baymax," she pointed at said robot, who was standing a ways back, observing the entire thing, "to help those in need. You were kind; understanding. You couldn't hurt a fly even if your life depended on it."

Tadashi went to respond, but she continued, effectively cutting the other off.

"What Callaghan turned you into…" Gogo licked her lips. "Whatever you became in the fire at the showcase _isn't_ the Tadashi we know and love. You're not a monster, Tadashi. You're our friend. You're Hiro's _brother_; his best friend and role model. You're not a murderer…"

Tadashi's scowl slowly softened into a conflicted expression.

The group smiled in unison. _They were getting through to him!_

"Let Callaghan go," Wasabi said, stepping in. "And we'll find Hiro. We'll find him and get you both the medical attention you need…"

"Callaghan will be in prison," Honey promised. "You will have your life with Hiro back. Everything will be okay."

Tadashi's guard dropped significantly as their words bounced around inside his mind.

_Are they telling the truth…?_

_Is Hiro actually my brother…?_

_Was I a kind person before this life?_

_Was I_ human?

Tadashi looked at the others, his eyes flashing with faint remorse. "I-I…"

He let his guard completely drop, sending relief tumbling through the others.

And that's when disaster struck.

With a swift and unexpected kick, Callaghan sent Tadashi sprawling onto the floor a ways away. With his 'good' shoulder, Callaghan hauled himself up off of the ground with surprising speed and glared daggers at the group of college students. His chest rose and fell with difficulty breathing.

"_This_ is what you get for playing the hero!" his voice boomed.

Before the others could react, Callaghan reached out, grabbing the mask with the neurotransmitter off of a nearby crate and slipping it on. Gogo's eyes widened.

"_Shit_\- I-I thought that thing was gone-!" she hissed.

_So did I_, Tadashi thought briefly.

Tadashi's good eye then grew with newfound fear as microbots began piling up onto each other, lifting up above him and molding into a crushing block.

_Oh no._

With a sick grin, Callaghan threw his hand down, signalling for the block to come crushing down on Tadashi.

The block fell.

Tadashi closed his eye and tensed with dread-filled anticipation.

Hands-_claws_-pushed him out of the way.

The block slammed onto the place where Tadashi used to be.

Horrified screams filled the air.

"_**FRED!**_"

* * *

**AN2: **_See ya next week~! ;)_


End file.
